Flower Pharaoh
by esama
Summary: Yugi takes Atemu to a special place of his. Slash. Pointless, plotless fluff.


**Flower Pharaoh**

Atemu followed silently after partner, honestly unable to understand why Yugi was so excited about this place they were going to. The shorter one had a happy skip in his steps and he had been humming the entire day - and now he looked like he was about to burst into running to get to the place quicker. He hadn't felt inclined to tell Atemu what the place was, only that he wanted to go there Atemu had no choice but to come with him.

The elder one sighed but couldn't help but smile slightly at the happy expression on his partner's face. He couldn't see anything but a windy little path with crooked trees all around them - it actually looked a little creepy for him who had been born and raised with land of sand. Kind of cramped. But if it made Yugi happy then he was more than happy to endure it… though he still couldn't help but wonder where Yugi was taking him.

"So… why didn't we invite Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu or Ryou to come with us?" he asked carefully. Not that he actually minded. If the had invited Ryou, the tomb-robber would've no doubt came too and Atemu really didn't want to suffer Bakura's presence more than he absolutely had to.

"Because this is special," Yugi grinned at him, jumping few steps ahead of the elder one. "Something you only show special people."

"They're not special enough?" Atemu asked curiously, though he felt a little bit of warmth spreading him with the thought of Yugi considering him special. Not that he wasn't rather special by nature - he was three thousand years of pharaoh for gods' sake, it's hard to get more special than that! But to be special to Yugi… that was different.

"No, not for this. And I don't think they would be able to share this with me and appreciate it properly," Yugi smiled, stopping his steps for a moment so that Atemu could catch up to him. While grabbing a casual but tight hold of his hand, the smaller duellist pursed his lips. "I think Jonouchi and Honda and maybe even Ryou would find this a pretty lame… Anzu might like it, but she's a girl, she likes this kind of things…"

"And what kind of _thing_ is this _thing_?" Atemu asked with a sneaky smile while carefully entwining his fingers to Yugi's. It was a casual, every day touch - Yugi had expressed over and over again a terrible need to keep him near by since they had separated into different beings - but for a while now the pharaoh had wished that it could mean more.

"Now, now, that would be telling," the smaller duellist said with cheeky grin. "Don't be so hasty, you'll see it soon. We're almost there."

"I guess I just don't like surprises," Atemu sighed but allowed a fond smile as he watched his partner's antics. "So, I'm not going to ask what this place or thing we're about to go and see is, but… you've been there before?"

"Yeah. My mom used to take me there once a year when I was still a kid," Yugi smiled warmly, swinging their entwined hands just a little with their steps. "She and dad used to go there together before dad started being too busy with work and all… Anyway, she told me that I should take a special person there so I'm taking you. I've been wanting to share the place with someone for a while now…"

Atemu smiled a bit wider. "I'm honoured… or I would be if I actually knew where we are going."

"Patience is a virtue you don't have, huh?" Yugi chuckled and glanced around. "Ah, here we are. Next we go here…" the petite duellist then proceeded to drag Atemu away from the path and right into the bushes. Though he cried out slightly indignantly with surprise, Atemu had no choice but to follow his partner. When he was just about to ask if Yugi really knew where they were going - and maybe whine a little about the damage the bushes were doing to his leather pants - they were through. And before Atemu could say anything, he was shocked speechless.

They were standing at the edge of a small field which was completely covered in flowers of all sizes and shapes and colours, all in full bloom in the sunlight. In the other side of the field there was a small bond with tiny waterfall at the edge and brook leading away on the other side. "Wow," was all he could say as he stared at the flower field.

"Exactly," Yugi said happily, quickly skipping to the flowers and crouching down to examine them. Then he looked at the field with strangely content expression. "This is possibly one of the prettiest places near Domino - and I think only my family knows about it!" he glanced up. "So… do you like it?"

"I do," Atemu nodded, his eyes still scanning over the flowers before looking down to his partner. "Aibou, this place is amazing. I'm truly honoured that you want to share it with me."

"Well, I do have a secret motive to bring you here… kind of," Yugi grinned while quickly undressing his jacked now that they were back in the sunlight after the shadows of the forest. "I'm going to make you a flower crown!"

"A _what_?" Atemu asked with a shock.

"A flower crown!" Yugi answered cheerfully before turning back to the flowers and starting to pick them. As confused Atemu sat down - careful not to sit on any of the flowers - the smaller one skipped from flower to flower. For a moment Atemu couldn't help but entertain image of Yugi being a bee, but quickly shook it away before he would start laughing at it. Last thing he wanted to do was insult his Aibou with laughter.

Soon Yugi flopped to sit beside him with his arms full of flowers. "Now I shall plaid these together…" the petite duellist murmured happily. Whilst amused Atemu watched from the side, Yugi started to intertwine the flowers into a plaid of sorts with a serious expression to his face. He looked absolutely adorable, playing with the flowers. He was surprisingly quick with it too, which lead Atemu into thinking that Yugi had done it before many times.

While watching his Aibou work, he remembered how, thousands of years ago, men would've picked the water lilies from the Nile. When they gave them to the women, sometimes the women would wear them in their hair…

Looking down to the flowers Yugi had picked, Atemu saw one white one which resembled distantly a water lily. Taking it to his hand and snapping the stalk shorter, the elder one turned to look at his Aibou. Then he gently pushed the flower behind Yugi's left ear, just amidst his partner's golden bangs. It fit the other poorly and perfectly at the same time.

Yugi glanced up to him with surprise, but unlike Atemu had thought he didn't pull the flower away. Just smiled brightly at him and returned to his work. With a satisfied smile, the pharaoh sat back and watched how the other played with the flowers, wondering what he was planning.

"There, I have finished my masterpiece!" Yugi soon said, holding up a loose ring of colourful flowers. Then he looked at Atemu with a grin. "Hold still…" he murmured, scooting closer on his knees before carefully fitting the thing over Atemu's head. Though he did feel a bit embarrassed about wearing flowers on his head, Atemu endured it and kept still until Yugi moved away. "There."

"What is the purpose of this?" Atemu asked slowly, raising his hand to touch the flower ring.

"Don't touch it, I don't want you to break it," Yugi held onto his arm. "And its purpose is to look adorable. Now you're the Flower Pharaoh!" he grinned widely before motioning grandly at the field of flowers. "And this is your grand domain of flowery subjects… who probably won't bow down on you because they can't, but I'm sure they think you look adorable too."

"I don't look adorable," Atemu backed away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes you do!" Yugi grinned widely before taking the rest of the flowers and beginning to decorate Atemu's hair with them. "Absolutely tooth achingly sweet and cute and all things not usually assorted with powerful three thousand years old pharaohs. Man I should've brought a camera…"

"Hmph," Atemu murmured but couldn't help but smile. In retaliation he took some of the flowers from Yugi and begun to return the favour. Yugi couldn't stifle his giggles as they, literally, flowered each other. "This is very not becoming of someone of my stature," the elder one muttered amusedly.

"Now now, it's the duty of the Flower Pharaoh to look flowery," Yugi grinned before chuckling. "You really should see yourself. The flowers to bring out your eyes nicely…"

Atemu smiled and pulled back now that there were no more flowers to use - or space in Yugi's hair to decorate. "You look very dashing too, Aibou. Quite flowery," he said. His partner looked absolutely delectable…

"I guess I'll be the carrier of your flowery subjects then?" the smaller one asked with a grin. Then, much to Atemu's shock, he landed a gentle and entirely too quick peck to the other's lips before bouncing up and skipping away, giggling happily.

"Aibou!" Atemu called after him, not sure if he was shocked about the kiss or annoyed about the fact that his partner had escaped. Quickly standing up he followed his partner who was carefully making his way through the flower field, trying not to disturb the blooms. The elder one managed to caught the laughing teen in the middle of the field, and prevent another escape by quickly wrapping his arms around Yugi. "Now where are you going?" he asked with a smirk.

"No where?" Yugi asked, blinking few times and looking so blindingly innocent that it had to be fake. "Greetings o mighty Flower Pharaoh! Please forgive your flower carrier his impudence."

Atemu chuckled at the words, bowing his head. "Flower Pharaoh might consider such request if the carrier gives him another kiss…"

"Ah, but lowly carrier's lips aren't worthy enough."

"Yes they are, the Flower Pharaoh says so," Atemu answered with a smile but only managed to brush his lips against his partners before Yugi turned away, giggling. "Yuugii…" he whined in very unbecoming manner.

"You really need to learn to be more patient your floweriness," the smaller duellist chuckled, before moving a little away and raising his hands to Atemu's shoulders to either keep him from getting closer or moving away. "Even a lowly carrier requires proper courting."

"Oh?" Atemu asked, loosening his hold on his other but keeping his hands on Yugi's waist. "And what must a Flower Pharaoh do to court such a dashing carrier properly?"

Yugi giggled with a slight blush. "The carrier would like to dance."

"Then the Flower Pharaoh shall lead him into one and they shall dance among the flowers," the elder one grinned before starting to gently sway. Yugi giggled at him, following his lead readily. Displeased by the simple way they moved, Atemu improvised a little to make it more interesting. He didn't know how to actually dance but he had seen enough of it - hanging around girl like Anzu had that effect - so he knew something.

Yugi submitted to his control with a delighted laugh and soon they were whirling and spinning among the flowers. It looked probably very silly, but Atemu couldn't help but enjoy it - and Yugi's expression and laughter was enough to tell him that his partner was having fun also.

Soon out of breath, Yugi stilled against his chest, still chuckling. "Flower Pharaoh dances strange dances. I think we should ask Anzu to teach us?"

"Why to bother when improvising can be much more fun?" Atemu asked bowing his head. "Can the Flower Pharaoh have a kiss now?"

"I think such a dance warrants one kiss," Yugi nodded as solemnly as he could while grinning like fool.

"Just one?" Atemu leaned closer with a predatorily smile.

"For some things you just have to work for," Yugi whispered amusedly before their lips collided softly. Atemu shivered, gently moving his lips over Yugi's soft ones, tasting and exploring them with his own but not yet brave enough to use tongue - it might frighten his partner. It was a bit funny how natural it felt. He had been stressing over it for weeks, but here they were, so casual and comfortable as if things had always been this way.

"For Flower Pharaoh you don't taste too sugary," Yugi grinned amusedly against his lips. Atemu chuckled as well - their kiss tasted rather like the hamburgers they had eaten before coming to the flower field. Yugi leaned a bit forward while freeing one of his hands from Atemu's shoulder and going for his pocket. "I think we need to fix that…" the petite one mumbled.

Atemu heard the rustling of paper wrapper before Yugi pressed something against his lips. It was one of those hard yellow candies he had liked very much when Yugi had bought them, ones which tasted like lemons. Humming happily while sucking on the candy, Atemu tried to frown at his partner. "You've been holding out on me."

"Good things come to those who wait," Yugi grinned before suddenly moving away. Taking Atemu's hand, he led the other across the flower field to the pond, where he sat one large rock before staring to remove his shoes. "I want to soak my feet in the water," he explained, pulling off his socks and rolling his pant legs up.

Atemu followed the example as Yugi slipped his feet into the water. Discarding his shoes and socks behind them, Atemu pushed the leather of his pants as up as he could, which wasn't an easy thing to do seeing how tight it was. Yugi giggled at him a bit, to which he answered with admonishing frown whilst lowering his feet to the water. "Hm. It's rather cool."

"Well, it's just the spring right now," Yugi shrugged, wiggling his toes in the water. "Feels good after walking and dancing though."

"Hmm…" Atemu nodded leaning back to his hands while turning to look at his partner. "I'm really glad you brought me here, Aibou," he said. "And I'm glad you decided against bringing anyone else."

"Yes, well, special places are for special people," Yugi smiled at him with a little blush. "And I don't think I know anyone who is more special to me than you…"

Smiling gently, Atemu took one of his hands up to Yugi's face, slightly awed by how dark his skin seemed like in comparison to Yugi's pale one. Then he turned his partner's face a bit before kissing him. Yugi hummed happily against his lips, complying with the kiss happily. Feeling his partner's tongue swipe over his lips, Atemu opened his mouth slightly to invite the curious tongue in.

Yugi moaned quietly while delving deeper into his mouth, rubbing along Atemu's tongue as he did. For a moment Atemu wondered what he was looking for before realising. What was left of the candy Yugi had given him before was suddenly squashed between their tongues and Atemu found that he needed to fight for it if he wanted to keep it. "Mine," he growled at giggling Yugi, trying to hide the candy away only to have Yugi's tongue follow. Eventually Yugi won, and Atemu lost the candy. "You little thief!"

"Yum," Yugi just said with a grin. "Now you taste like proper Flower Pharaoh should."

"And you, my flower carrier, are performing heinous acts, stealing Flower Pharaoh's candy," Atemu growled playfully before kissing Yugi again in hopes of getting the sweet back. Yugi laughed at his lips as another fight for the candy ensued. With a tricky manoeuvring of his tongue Atemu managed to make his partner release the hold he had on the sweet and claim the price. "Hah, take that," he muttered with satisfaction.

Yugi giggled at him. "You really are adorable, my Flower Pharaoh."

"You're adorable most of the time, Aibou," Atemu chuckled, resting his forehead against Yugi's. After swallowing the candy, he claimed Yugi's lips in another, more meaningful kiss. Trying to pour what he felt into the movements of his lips and tongue, he found Yugi answering kind, their tongues entwining steadily and in a way very comfortably. _'This is right,'_ Atemu thought happily, wrapping his arm around Yugi's neck. _'This is how things should be.'_

"Heh," Yugi breathed against his moist lips before moving back. "Yeah, that's definitely the taste of a Flower Pharaoh. What does your flowery highness want to do now?"

"Kiss a bit more," Atemu smiled, leaning forward. "And you won't be a very good subject of mine if you will deny me, my flower carrier."

Yugi grinned, closing his eyes and leaning back in as well. "You are entirely too spoiled, your floweriness… Mmm…"

--

Don't ask me how Atemu mysteriously has a body, I have no idea. I wrote this syrupy thing ages ago, but only now realised that I never posted it here. And I've been neglecting my long time fave shippings... ;_; I'm sorry, Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping, I still love you, even though I haven't written you in a long while...


End file.
